List of Tears to Tiara characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the video game, anime and manga series, Tears to Tiara. Characters Arawn (PC version) The Great Demon King, he slept for a thousand years after his body is critically injured on the battlefield. Drwc resurrected him using a ritual involving Riannon as a living sacrifice, but is instead killed by Arawn after he saves Riannon from Drwc's control. When Arthur challenges Arawn while attempting to "save" Riannon from him, Riannon steps in by declaring him as their chieftain, taking them both by surprise. Arawn's true name is Lucifer, given to him by Myrddin. He was the thirteenth Spirit born after the previous twelve, and was hence thought to be an abdomination as the Spirits believed that they were perfect at a full number of twelve. Myrddin then offered to raise Arawn and persuaded the other Spirits to allow him to care for Arawn. He saw the potential to raise Arawn to be more open-minded and more compassionate than the other Spirits, and tried to teach him to be so. He requested Arawn to address him as "Father", which Arawn initially expresses puzzlement for as he had previously understood that this was a term used by earthly beings and did not apply to them (the Spirits are not born out of any one person). Initially, Arawn is devoted to the White Spirits as he believes them to be the pinnacle of perfection, and that their dictates were truth. He is devastated when he is told that he was in fact unnecessary and would never become a White Spirit. He constantly worried about Myrddin opposing the rest of the White Spirits again and again, and berates Myrddin for his "foolish thoughts" with regards to humanity and compassion. However, it is also stated by Myrddin just prior to his passing that the reason he turns his eyes away from the cruelty of the White Spirits is because Arawn cares deeply for Myrddin and does not want to see Myrddin ridiculed and even destroyed by the rest of the Spirits. Eventually, he becomes one of the Twelve after Myrddin died by performing the Song of Creation to bring Spring to the Earth again. After revisiting the Earth however, he finds the girl Myrddin saved blindly worshipping their god, Watos, and comes to understand Myrddin's ideology. He renounces his status as a White Spirit, and frees Primula and humanity from the White Spirits' curse. It is implied in the anime that Arawn blames God for not doing anything to stop the White Spirits. Throughout the ages, the White Spirits hated him and opposed him on every occasion possible, eventually leading to his death after a direct hit form the Spirits' weapon, Merkadis. The element used in the weapon is Electrum in which Arawn's physical body is weak against. He then went into a deep sleep to recover his mortal body for the next millennium before the start of Tears to Tiara. However, he was awakened before his due time and his body has not completely recovered and so he has the body of a normal human being. Arawn is highly intelligent and perceptive, and is a decisive and fast-thinking strategist, although he also chooses to mask this side of him behind a layer of indifference and plain laziness. He is frequently scolded by Arthur for lazing in bed till noon, not accompanying the tribe on their hunts, and even one of his lines when the company enters battle is "Yawn... Just do whatever works". Once, Riannon discovers that he had not bathed or even changed clothes for several days in a row, at which point she basically snapped and tossed him in to wash along with his laundry. In contrast to this, he can also be very serious when push comes to shove, and does not hesitate to put his life on the line. He hates to see people follow laws or dictates blindly, even to their own detriment, possibly because of his own past. Due to his nature, he unwittingly takes in several wives as he does not understand present-day customs, and ends up "proposing" to several people. Arawn seems to be somewhat weak against women, as he is frequently dragged into mishaps by his numerous wives and his inability to leave them in the lurch when they are in trouble. (Like when Llyr created a dust explosion in the kitchen and ran out of the castle, he secretly went to search for her despite his dismissive words to Limwris to just leave her alone.) He seems to have a soft spot for Riannon (it is hinted that they frequently sleep together, although not necessarily sexually). When Riannon expresses her insecurity and her belief that she wasn't helpful to Arawn unlike Morgan or Octavia who were both strong fighters, he scolds her for being an idiot and kisses her, before asking her whether she understands his feelings now. His name originates from Welsh mythology, Arawn. Riannon (PC version) Riannon is the seer of the Gael tribe, and she reads destiny from the stars (her element is Astra). In particular, she takes great comfort in one star the Gael tribe think of as their protector, the Akaboshi. It is heavily hinted that Arawn is somehow connected to, and may even be, the Akaboshi. (At one point, when Riannon had been captured by the Holy Empire, he establishes contact with her by speaking through the Akaboshi.) After leaving their homeland and becoming Arawn's wife, her ability to see the future seems to have been lost, although she manages to predict Taliesin's future when they revisit Erin Island. She is Arthur's sister and the daughter of the previous chieftain of the Gael tribe. This gives her the right to decide the next village chieftain, a seat that had been empty since their father's death. As they were orphaned at an early age (their father was killed by one of the White Spirits, whereas their mother's death was never explained), Arthur took care of Riannon. As a result, she is very close to Arthur, and at times even acts slightly spoiled with him. At the beginning of the game, she is kidnapped by Drwc as a sacrifice to the Demon King Arawn upon his awakening. She in fact knew that that Drwc and his troops were approaching on the night of her kidnap, as Riannon deliberately sent the villagers away from their village on the night of the assault to prevent them from being killed by Drwc. Having offered her true name, Primula, to Drwc in exchange for the village children's safety, her consciousness was then locked deep in herself till Arawn, having been awokened by Drwc's ritual, helped her regain her freedom. She falls in love with Arawn on first sight, and decides on the spot to marry him and make him the village chieftain, much to Arthur's (and Arawn's) chagrin. She is very devoted to Arawn, and is willing to protect him even if it should cost her her life. She is also very accepting of Arawn's other wives, and gets along well with all of them, although she shows signs of possessiveness at times. Riannon excels in recovery magic, buff/debuff magic, and Astra magic. She wields a magic staff. She and Arthur are direct descendants of Elf-King Pwyll. However, her parentage are mixed with humans so she is only partially Elf. She is also the descendant of Primula, the girl Myrddin rescued from the ice age made by the other 11 Angels. Elves seem to easily get along with her, which is surprising as most Elves have a strong mistrust towards humans. A few characters have commented that this may be because she has an almost Elf-like, calm and serene aura. While she takes the backseat most of the time, it is shown that she has strong leadership capabilities (said by Morgan to be second only to Arthur in their tribe). She assumes command of the castle and troops during Gaius' siege when Arawn was heavily injured and Arthur had fled (having been controlled by the White Spirit to attack Arawn), and also commands Gaius' soldiers easily when she was captured by the Holy Empire. Her name originated from the Celtic mythology, Rhiannon. Arthur (PC version) Arthur is Riannon's brother and he's very good at sewing, a fact that astonished the House Elves in Avalon Castle. He has the honor as the First Warrior of the Gael Tribe. He is a direct descendant of Elf-King Pwyll, and resembles him in his appearance as well although Limwris the House Elf has some trouble recognizing him as King Pwyll's descendant due to the sudden shock of Arawn coming back to the castle. He was led by Arawn to walk the Way of the King. He was also known as the 'small king'. He was Arawn's friend and stayed with him until the war ends. The Japanese pronunciation of his name is based on the Welsh name of King Arthur even though his name in English remains the same. Morgan (PC version) Morgan is a member of the Gael Tribe. She occasionally fights with Arthur for the position of First Warrior of the Gael Tribe. She is the second of Arawn's wives. Her thinking is simple and she loves to hunt and eat a lot. She gets into all sorts of trouble when she drinks alcohol. When Morgan was drunk in episode 5, she called Arthur, which means monkey in Japanese. She even challenged Arthur to a fight for First Warrior title. This was supported by Arawn, much to Arthur's dismay about convenience about Arawn using his title as Chieftain. Morgan is an expert archer and at times, use a small knife for close range battles. She was searching for her grandfather's heirloom, the Red Branches. She had initially though the Empire stole it from him. It was discovered in a crate heist by the Gael tribe during a raid. It turns out to be red coral, a very valuable medicine. As it turns out, red coral can be boiled to a white, powdery medicine to heal severe diseases. Morgan once had this and her grandfather had half boiled and the other half as fee for the doctor. Octavia had a two small piece written with their name as a necklace, as a sign of their friendship. Octavia's was given to Morgan, while Morgan's was kept by Octavia. The Japanese pronunciation of her name is based on the Welsh name of King Arthur's half-sister, Morgana. Octavia (PC version) Octavia is a former soldier and aristocrat of the Holy Empire, she now serves under Arawn as one of his many wives after a blunt incident. When Arthur sent the men to put the crate, where Octavia was tied and put inside by her masters in the Holy Empire. She untied herself, jump out of the crate and tried to assassinate Arawn, but failed. Arawn later released her, but then retract the promise after knowing that her return to the Holy Empire will only mean her own doom. Arawn, without the knowledge of the customs of the Holy Empire, grabbed her hand, wanting her to stay by his side - which she thought he was proposing to her. This custom in the Holy Empire means a proposal of marriage if you are holding an unmarried woman's hand. This however, was different in the anime. Octavia was trapped in one of the crates until Lydia came along to remind her about their last meeting when she defeated her in a duel during the past. When the crate she was in has reached Avalon Castle, Arawn demands her to come out from hiding. She challenged him but he refused to fight someone who doesn’t have the will to live. Octavia later fainted because of her injury on her hip. Riannon nursed her. Arthur, who is under Arawn’s order to know her character, later challenged her. She later swore by her sword that she will remain here as an independent female swordsman as well as sharing the fate of everyone who lived in Avalon Castle. In the same episode that all this has happened, she told Arthur that she was an aristocrat but her family was murdered because of her father’s rebellion against the Holy Empire. She inherited her elder brother's sword. After discovering the Red Coral that Morgan was searching for, Octavia has two small pieces made with their names on as necklaces. Octavia kept Morgans while Morgan was given Octavia's, as a sign of their friendship. During her early stay in Avalon Castle, she volunteered to teach 2 children, Elyr and Conale swordsmanship along with reading and writing. Limwris (PC version) Limwris is one of the House Elves in Avalon Castle in which she manages with Ermin. She loves tea parties, and makes delicious apple pies. She had fallen in love with Arawn, but does not want to receive a title as Arawn's wife. Limwris had no idea that Arthur was King Pwyll's decedent, and her face went blank when she realized Riannon was Arthur's sister, which makes her Pwyll's descendant too. She earlier had taught Riannon how to cook roasted apples and was so close to her, which was too much for her to handle. Her favorite hobby is taking care of the household chores of Avalon. She is an elder sister figure to Ermin. Ermin (PC version) Ermin is another House Elf, who takes care of the Avalon castle with Limwris. She later becomes one of Arawn's wives because when she told Arawn that she wants to be his wife. She drew a picture book of the story of Arawn and Pwyll, about how they came to be although Arawn commented to Limwris that her drawing is terrible. Ogam (PC version) Ogam is a sage who is always at Arawn's side and is his self proclaimed "sword and shield". His original form is a winged armored dragon and has been alive for a very long time. His race was almost destroyed by the Twelve Angels after they found them imperfect, and then dropped one of the two moons onto the planet to destroy them. He calls himself a jiji, meaning old man in Japanese when Arawn only asked Arthur, Riannon and Morgan to release the door for the ships to take off. Ogam wields a magic wooden staff with a dragon holding a blue crystal ball. He also uses an assortment of powerful elemental, offensive and defensive magic. His true dragon form can uses basic flames, powerful physical attacks and the Flames of Creation, which destroys with pure fire but could kill Ogam because it drains his life. Because of his age and experience, Ogam is the only member of the party that can heal Electrum damage to Arawn, since Riannon's healing magic doesn't work on Arawn's Electrum damage. Unfortunately, Ogam cannot heal massive damage of Electrum if Arawn receives too much damage. He was a friend to Myrddin before Arawn's creation. Epona (PC version) Epona is a Merchant Elf who is obsessed with money and runs an item shop in Avalon Castle. She has a playful character and always tries to promote some of the strange merchandises she had brought in from other places. When Arawn and Arthur reached the armory section of Avalon, an elven trap sprung and sealed Arthur and Arawn's movements. Epona did not believe Arawn as the same Arawn the Demon King and hit him on the head. She later apologized many times to Arawn and Arthur descendant of King Pwyll. She tried to sell Arawn some of those gadgets and asked him to test it, but Arawn was not a foolish enough to test them in which he asked Arthur to test it. On another occasion, he asked Riannon to test it. The gadgets did perform as Epona said, but overdid its so-called 'purpose'. She also wanted to show Arawn a tomb of magic book, but eventually the spells that she called upon got her tied up. Epona's name is based on the Celtic goddess of the same name. Llyr (PC version) Llyr is a Water Elf and is a pessimistic person. She believes that she has very bad luck, but manages to deal with it. She was supposed to work as a servant in his household when her people sent her as a 'gift' to Arawn after hearing of his resurrection. Arawn was made to take in Llyr as his wife after accidentally burning her Seal Pelt by giving it to Riannon who needed to make a fire. According to the customs of the Seal Faeiries, the Seal Pelt is a gift to the person she will marry to as a token of promise. With Arawn accidentally burning her Seal Pelt, she can't go back to her people and has to stay with him.(According to Llyr's tribe, any male elf that take the female elf skin will become their husband) Llyr tried to help in various chores at Avalon Castle but never seem to get it right. She is also very fearful of human strangers, especially while in the town of Londinium as her mother taught her humans tend to do "This and That" to elves. Llyr is proficient in using her trident, and water based spells and magic. When it's for everyone's safety, she will not hesitate to slaughter monsters and enemy with ease. Rathy (PC version) Rathy is a Mine Elf who is good at making weapons and hardware. Arawn’s first impression of Rathty is that she is a boy. She tried to hide her gender as a female in order to stay with the party. Even so, this is not true in the anime as they met her in a fighting contest in Londinium. To the end of the anime version, no one probably guess Rathy is female as they initially thought she was male in the contest. Rathy wields a giant hammer very efficiently despite her height and is also proficient in digging tunnels by punching the earth with her bare hands or with her hammer. She prefers to make household tools than weapons for war, much to Arawn's dismay. Her gender was discovered after fighting the wolf horde and caught rabbis - the other girls drank the antidote, which Epona gave to Arawn, which left one bottle - he thought Epona gave him the wrong number of bottles. He discovers Rathy later poisoned. Arawn tries to give her the antidote, but Rathy rejects the antidote because she fears acknowledging herself as female will mean she can no longer join the party. Arawn calls her silly and tells her he doen't mind. She takes the antidote and is cured. Rathy has an unofficial skill called Rathy Missile, by tossing Rathy to the ground around the target, Rathy can cause an earthquake. This was improvised once by Llyr to allow Octavia and Morgan to enter Avalon during a siege, much to Rathy's dismay later about being tossed to enemy siege lines.. Taliesin (PC version) Taliesin is a Wandering Bard or better known as a Minstrel. He was first introduced in episode 5, Londinium. He played the harp for the group and informed them that the place they were hunting belongs to the Brigantes Tribe. When at Avalon Castle, he tends to tease Epona, touching her and saying "soft and smooth" He is the chieftain of the Brigantes tribe; the direct descendants of Pwyll that the Gael tribe broke away from. He later passes the chief status to Arthur. When Taliesin traveled with the party to break the glyph on Mt. Claes, he stumbled upon the Dragon's Grave, where he meets a hatching dragon. He also learned about Arawn's past and his suffering there. Through those past visions, he learned how to play the Song of Creation, which he eventually used it to stop the blizzard to cause the entire mountain to crumble onto the Dark Army. He returns later to assist eveyone in the final battle with an army of dragons volunteering their assistance to the party. He is foretold that if he becomes Chief of the Brigantes he will offend the Heavens, and will become a victim to a beast. Much to the prophecy, Taliesin now cares for his beloved dragon that he met and is practically enslaved by it due to its constant hunger, which he doesn't mind. Drwc (PC version) Drwc is a Priest of the Holy Empire. He was the one who resurrected Arawn, wanting to use Riannon as a sacrifice and wants Arawn to make him the next ruler of the new age. Arawn later killed him instead after letting Riannon regain her consciousness. Gaius (PC version) The Commanding General of the Holy Empire's army that defeated the Gael Tribe in Erin Island. He later returned to crush the Gael rebellion that was happening in Albion where Londinium, the Holy Empire's trade center faces threat from the Gael Tribe. He was then defeated at the siege on the Castle of Avalon by the Gael and Brigante alliance, where he lost his life as a prize of making of the 'small king' Arthur. He wields a great sword, and the only member of the Holy Empire to wield it proficiently. His name is based on the Latin name of Julius Caesar. Imperial Senate A council of possibly aristocrats who govern the Holy Empire in the Holy Emperor's name, they are held in contempt by many characters as "fools" and "cowards". From this it can be seen that the Senate is extremely corrupt in character, however it's power is not to be taken lightly. The Senate has a private army of its own, Rubrum, which is superior in quality to the regular Imperial Army. The Imperial Senate meets its end in episode 18, when Lector burns the Senate and the Senate building to throw the Empire into confusion, thus preventing what might have been a significant enemy from challenging him when he made his move to end the Human World. Lydia Lydia is the new character that appeared in the PlayStation 3 remake, Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi. She is first seen in episode 7, Colosseum leading a group of soldiers wearing seemingly red colored metal as armor. She is the Commander of Ruburumu. When Octavia defeated her in a duel shown in the flashback, she said that she could go crazy and kill or hurt anything in front of her when the sole thought of the incident and the shame has inflicted her. She commented that she would die of her insanity if she were not made Commander of Ruburumu. Myrddin (PC version) Myrddin is one of the Twelve Angels of the Creator God, Watos. His opinion of the 'Perfect' world was different from the other Angels. The others chose to exterminate the imperfect to create a new perfect world, but Myrddin's view was the opposite - he prefers correction to extermination. Unlike the other Angels that are eternally youthful, Myrddin is shown to be an elderly man. He explains to Arawn that he doing the acts that is against his own conscience for a very long time. Although it can be assumed that he aided in the genocide of creatures on earth, but deep in his heart he loathes it, hinting that he is the only Angel that is merciful. Because of this, he is considered a senile by his colleagues and even Arawn initially. He later sacrificed himself to begin a new spring. He also gave the humans the gift of fire to save the human race from the wrath of the other Angels whom began the Ice Age to exterminate them. According to Rhiannon, he is punished severely by the other Angels for his action (similar to Prometheus) and the twilight is caused by the tears of a god as legend claims that Myrddin's suffering is so intense that he weeps, but this maybe just a legend. In 17th episode, Myrddin appears in Arawn's vision and there are no sign of torture on him. And in episode 4, Arawn states that no one can punish him anymore. And, in the last episode, he and Pwyll appear in Rhiannon's vision along with Primula to give support ot her. Although he and Pwyll didn't speak at all, but their presence motivates Rhiannon to save everyone. Twelve Angels/White Spirits They are the ones behind all the tragedies on earth - the extermination of a race and a new beginning. In seeking to create a perfect world, which they do in God's name, they had been destroying and re-creating a new Age. The Age of Gold, the Age of Silver, the Age of Bronze; respectively the Age of Dragons, the Age of Giants, the Age of Elves and now the Age of Iron or the Age of Humans - faced their wrath of seeking perfection. In the 14th episode, a mural depicting them is shown with Arawn's face is scratched with a sun on the whole lot of the Angels, symbolizing Watos. One of them, who is a senior looking man with brown hair is holding a wooden staff, hinting that he is their leader or an Archangel (it is possible that he is the one that first speak during a meeting in Lucifer episode and charge Myrddin to deal with the new Angel). Arthur comments that they look like the one that murdered his father and compared Arawn's similarity to them. It is possible that the Twelve Angels at least visited the elves in the past, given that the artist know how they looks like. And, Pwyll knows the name of Myrddin, showing that he knows the name of the Angels respectively as well, supporting the Angels' visit theory. And, Limwris also told that the fortress Avalon was constructed by the Angels and the elves worshipped Watos just like the Angels seem to support these theories. It is also possible that they betrayed the elves afterwards, as they began to rain their city, Avalon, with Gravitas-emitting Obelisks to exterminate them and Pwyll comments that the ``agreement with the heavens'' is as nothing. Although the Angels worship Watos and strive to create the "Perfect World of Pure White" in His name, the sun, which symbolizes Watos, never shines in the Heavens. It can thus be implied that for all their devotions, Watos does not listen to them anymore, having had enough of their hypocrisy. They're the ones whom Arawn despises the most, calling them hypocrites who merely fear that the other creations of God would surpass them. Ogam harbours a strong hatred towards them for the near extinction of his kind, the dragons (with the exception of Myrddin, whom is shown to be his friend and even respects him. He also reprimanded Arawn for thinking his foster father, Myrddin, a fool in episode Lucifer). It is truly unknown what happened to the them after the death of Lector. However, should the Power of Words be addressed to Watos, it might be that the Angels fear taking action and becomes "tame" after judgement was passed on Lector (Merkadis was crippled by a Golden Light from Heaven called down by the Power of Words). They use different disasters to annihilate species on Earth: * Dragons-Dropping one of the two moons on them and thus creating massive impact that nearly wipe them out * Giants-Sends megatsunami on their silver city. However, some survive and live in mountains afterwards. * Elves-Raining Gravitas on their city to weaken and kill them. * Humans-Covers their land with eternal winter and later ended through Myrddin's sacrifice that turns winter into spring. Pwyll (PC version) Pwyll is the last legendary king of the Elves and friend of Arawn. He believed in the heavenly messengers of the Creator, but he had to fight against them for the survival of the Elves. After receiving the revelation and understanding of Myrddin's love for the race on earth and knowing that the self-righteous White Spirits will continue to purge their wrath against every living things on earth he stood up and walked the Way of the King and he led every living creature on Earth to battle against the Army of Heaven They finally achieved total victory at Avalon Castle, where Arawn as bait to drawn the entire Army of Heaven. Pwyll had the entire Army of Heaven surrounded and destroyed with a great price of lives sacrificed and Arawn, who enter into a deep sleep due to the grieve injury he suffered in that battle. His name comes from a Celtic mythology of the same name. Primula (PC version), Yuko Goto (anime) Primula is one of the few survivors of the original human race after the Ice Age. She was saved by Myrddin and was the one who receive the gift of fire. The White Spirits later gave a minor adjustment to the human race - to mindlessly forever praise and worship the Creator until they die. She and the other humans was freed by that adjustment by Arawn and was taught to speak and what emotions are. She was watched over by Arawn ever since his banishment from the Heavens. Lector (PC version) Lector is one of the White Spirits and is known as Lector the Pure White by the Holy Empire. He rose in power after influencing the emperor through astrology, who seeks for long life. In the end, he led the emperor to his own death in the North Ice zone of Albion in the Castle of Palladium or Paradium. He is also revealed to be the one behind the murder of Arthur's father and the one who framed Arawn for it. Creon (PC version) Creon is the town mayor of Londinium and a servant of the Twelve Angels (or rather, 11 Angels after the death and desertion of Myrddin and Arawn, respectively. Watos The Creator God, He takes no direct action in the story. It is theorized that He either has no concern for His creations on Earth, or that He is not troubled by the actions of the Angels. It is also implied that He may not exist at all, but is only a lie or just a fabricated religious system created by the Angels, although this does not fit with certain dialogues in the story. According to Myrddyn, the Angels do not completely understand the will of God, leading to the possible conclusion that Watos created Arawn, the imperfect Thirteenth Angel to try and change the attitudes of the other Angels. If so, then He may be concerned about events on Heaven and Earth, but is unwilling to directly act on these events. Or, like the Abrahamic God, He observes before He decrees any act. Watos' symbol is the Sun, as depicted in a mural in Arawn's tomb (according to Octavia, this symbol is also used by the Holy Empire). In the last episode, after the Words of Power crippled Merkadis and exposing frail and naked Lector, he desperately raised his right hand to the sun and begged Watos to rescue him. It is possible that the Words of Power is addressed to Watos, as when Rhiannon completed the spell a blast of Golden Light even more powerful than Merkadis descended from the Heavens. Considering that the Angels prefer white and the only other being in the Heavens is Watos, it is possible that He will act if asked by His creations on Earth, as implied by the last verse of the Words of Power, dona nobis pacem, grant us peace. The same is also applied to another holy magic, Candidus, which among the chant is to give the user "a perfect world" and the Angels prayer contain these verses. If the Power of Words is connected to Watos, it is possible that Watos grants Rhiannon the knowledge of this magic, as Rhiannon receives a vision where she is united with those she cares and through this vision she finally able to remember the incantation. Then, the spirit of Primula tells her that the knowledge of Words of Power was within her all the time. So it is possible that the vision was shown by Watos to aid her utilize the magic so that His creations may be saved from Merkadis' wrath (and to pass judgement on Lector as well). Watos' refusal to rescue Lector seems to support that He sided with His creations and cares for them. References Tears to Tiara